Yu-gi-oh 5ds Sherry's Choice
by King of Stories
Summary: Based on Tag Force 5 Sherry's story but with Alternate ending. Sherry decides to live with the Hat Guy and start a life with him. Letting you readers know that there sex in this story but anyway enjoy and review oh the I named the hat guy Kaze also and I have the game so I decided have give him the name Kaze


Chapter 1: Finding True Love

Sherry was with Hat Guy but was revealed his name was Kaze Nuko but she calls him Kaze.

She was transported to the shore line beneath the bridge along with Kaze. She looked at the card that was found in her Teddy Bear.

"Is this.. Unbelievable. Is this the work of the card that my parents left me." Sherry muttered. Then she noticed Kaze started to wake up.

"Uh where are we sherry," He asked rubbing his hand on his head. Sherry looked at him and tears came down her eyes.

Kaze looked at her confused and was just about to speak when Sherry ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Kaze you're not hurt! I'm so happy I mean if anything happened to you I.." Sherry was cut off Kaze's hand.

"Sherry what are you going to do now I mean you weren't able to carry out your revenge." The hat guy said.

"I know and even worse Yliaster said I'm a failure as a Duelist and revenge is all I have left." Sherry said sadly.

She then saw Kaze taking something out of his bag. "What's this?" She asked.

Kaze took out a Teddy Bear out of his bag which was hers. "Oh you found my Teddy Bear for me." Sherry said looking a bit happy.

She was just about to take it but then she stopped. "No I'm not worthy to accept this. Like the Yliaster, I've done anything to achieve my ends,. My hands are dirty, and I.. being able to hold this piece of my happy childhood once more it…Sherry was cut off again by Kaze's hand on her shoulder.

"Look Sherry I'm sure there new future you also I'm very glad you're okay as well I mean I didn't want the Primo guy to hurt you. You're the most important person in the world to me." Kaze said smiling at her.

"Oh is there really a future for me?" Sherry asked. Kaze nodded. "Thank you and I'm very grateful that you saved me." She answered letting out a few tears.

Sherry and Kaze looked in each others eyes. Then Sherry's cell phone started to ring.

Sherry answered it. "Oh Elseworth you're okay."

Sherry began to talk to him. Sherry then looked at Kaze for a minute. "Umm hold on Elseworth. Kaze would excuse me for a minute I need ask him something." The blond duelist said. Kaze nodded.

Sherry then walked far away from Kaze and began to speak to Elseworth.

20 minutes later.

Sherry walked back to him. "Kaze there's something I want to ask you." She said. "Of course but what is it?" He asked. "I want to live you." Sherry replied. Kaze jumped. "Pardon me?" Kaze asked.

Flashback scene

Elseworth I want to live with Kaze I mean I thought I loved Yusei but I guess you might say I've found someone else that I can spend my life with so I need your answer. I can I live with Kaze?" Sherry asked.

Elseworth was silent but knew Sherry was truly in love with this young man. "Very well then Sherry I'll let you live with Kaze." He replied happily.

"Thank you Elseworth." Sherry answered looking happy. "Oh tell your boyfriend that I said thank you for saving you." The Guardian said.

"Right talk to you later." Sherry said as she hung up her cell phone.

End of flashback.

"So Sherry looks like we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Kaze said. "Yes let's go home." She replied.

Sherry was happy that she found a special boy.

Kaze and Sherry soon arrived at the apartment. Kaze looked at his clock.

It was 10 PM. "Hey Kaze since this is our first night living together I was wondering maybe we can make it special." Sherry spoke. "What do you mean special," He asked.

Sherry then walked into the bathroom. Kaze was confused.

8 minutes later she came out but half naked. She was wearing a white bra and white girl underwear. Kaze jumped a bit. "Uh what are you doing," He asked looking nervous. Sherry jumped and Kaze caught her.

Sherry then wrapped her legs around her boyfriends waist. "Kaze this is what I meant. I want your body in other words I want you to make love to me." She said. Kaze started to shake but then he started to get frisky.

"Okay Sherry." Kaze replied as he put her on his bed and took off his clothes and was soon half naked as well. He was wearing red boxers. He then crawled onto the bed.

Kaze and Sherry started to make out. Then they slipped their tongues into each others mouths. They both blushed and moaned their kiss.

Kaze then kissed and licked Sherry's neck. "Oh Kaze." Sherry moaned. "Kaze I want your cock in my mouth." She said in seductive voice.

Kaze was really nervous but again he got frisky. "Okay go ahead." He repiled Sherry then pushed her boyfriend on his back and took off his boxers. "Oh Kaze your cock is big." Sherry said. The brown haired duelist then spread out his legs so Sherry can see his cock more. She also noticed how hardened it was. "Kaze you must want me to suck penis very much." She said with slut smile. Kaze's face went red.

Sherry then put her boyfriends cock in her mouth and she began to suck on it. Then she began to lick the tip of it. "Oh ah ah Sherry that feels so good!" Kaze moaning in great pleasure. He then patted her head. Sherry continued to suck on her boyfriends penis and causing him to moan in great pleasure again but even more.

Kaze then release his cum in her mouth. "Oh Kaze now it's your turn." Her boyfriend then got up and took off Sherry's bra. "Wow your breasts are huge." Kaze said looking amazed.

Kaze then sucked on her left breast while his right hand rubbed her right breast. "Oh Kaze my darling that feels good!" Sherry moaned.

Kaze then flipped over Sherry. He then took off her white underwear and licked her pussy. "Oh yeah." She moaned. Sherry was so happy to have Kaze as her boyfriend and more importantly he was making love to her.

After that Kaze put his cock in her pussy and then they had more sex. "Ooh yah Kaze!" Sherry moaned. "Yes Sherry Sherry!" Kaze moaned. "Oh yes my love yes!" Sherry moaned again. "Yes yes yes!" Kaze moaned again also.

They continued make love to each other and then both came inside each other.

Sherry and Kaze began to catch their breath. "That felt so good." Sherry said. "Yeah it was good." Kaze answered.

The two of them then went to sleep.

3 years later

Kaze and sherry got married and had two kids.

"Mother!" A voice called. It was girl with long blond hair just like Sherry's.

"Daddy!" A voice called out. The voice was a boy with brown spike hair just like Kaze's. "Hello Kevin and Lucy." Sherry and Kaze said patting their kids heads.

Sherry was happy have boyfriend and now she has him for a husband.

"Come on kids it's time for bed so go on and get your pajama's on." Kaze said. The kids groaned but did what their dad said.

"Sherry then gave her husband a hot kiss. "So Kaze after the kids are asleep let's go to our bedroom and do some love making." She said with slut smile.

Kaze nodded. Then when the kids were asleep he went back to get Sherry and bring her to the bedroom.

Sherry and Kaze then got naked and had sex once again.

"Oh Kaze I'm glad I have you in my life." Sherry said happily. "Same here." He replied. They continued to make love all night.

They lived happily ever after.

End of chapter.


End file.
